star jewel
by Jo Eveleigh
Summary: rina and masahiro are getting married!; ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own mermaid melody and the characters…but I do own this story… ;)

Chapter 1

Hanon walked down the aisle full of lilies, picked one flower and put it in her hair. "Now, this looks perfectly well with my beautiful aqua satin dress," she said with a chuckle. "Ahhh...it smells good also," she continued.

"Hanon!" Luchia yelled as she and Seira opened the door.

"Luchia!" she yelled back. Hanon ran toward Luchia and hugged her fiercely. "Wow, you look ravishing in that dress!" Seira cleared her throat. "Oh, Seira, of course you look pretty too."

"Thanks."

"I guess we're a little early, huh?" Luchia asked once they were sitted on an oak bench. "There are only few people in here," Luchia observed.

"Yes. It's only two o'clock and the ceremony begins at three thirty," Hanon answered.

"Don't you think that it is good that we're early so that we may help Rina dress for the ceremony? Also, as her very special friends, it is customary that we should be early enough to give her encouragement, in case she backs off," Seira said.

Hanon stood up suddenly and looked at Seira with terrifying eyes. "Don't say that! Rina will never back off, right?"

"Hhhmmm…I don't know Hanon. Knowing Rina, she might get cold feet and back off, just like what Seira just said," Luchia said in a worried whisper. "We must see her immediately before she escapes!"

"Aren't you being so paranoid? I didn't mean what I said about Rina. I'm just messing around with you, that's all. I mean, Rina would never back off because this is her very special day, isn't it? So, we don't need to worry about her," Seira explained.

"I guess Seira's right. Boy, Seira, for a child at your age, you sure think a lot," Hanon said in awe. "Hey, why don't we see Rina in her room right at this moment? Oh, I'm so excited to see her! Let's go!" Hanon grabbed Luchia and Seira's hands and dragged them along with her, out to the front door.

"Hanon! You don't need to drag us! We have our own feet, thank you very much," Luchia exclaimed as she pulled her hand free from Hanon's grasp.

The three of them crossed the street, went inside the hotel, and climbed upstairs to Rina's room. Luchia knocked at the door. "Rina?" she called. "Please open the door for us. We're so excited to see you. Open up."

No one answered the door.

"Oh, no! She ran away!" Hanon said in a gasp. She suddenly turned the door latch, and pushed at the door and kicked it but nothing happened. Hanon started to cry. "Oh. Rina, how could you?"

"Hanon, stop crying. Maybe she's just sleeping. Don't over react!"

"I'll go fetch Coco, Noelle, and Caren. They might help us," Seira said in an urgent voice and went downstairs.

Luchia knocked again at Rina's door. "Please open up, Rina. You should be preparing at this time. Oh, please hear me," Luchia yelled at the door.

Luchia stopped when she heard footsteps going up the stairs.

"Luchia!" Kaito called.

"Kaito!" Luchia ran to his arms and hugged him fiercely. Suddenly, she burst into tears. "Oh, Kaito! Rina wouldn't open the door. She's not even answering us. We don't even know if she's still there! Maybe she ran away. Maybe—"

--**hehehe...what do you think?should i continue this story or not?i'm sorry it's not good...i only made this story for 15 mins. ehe...this is a rina-masahiro story;)you might be wondering why my characters are a little overreacting or paranoid about rina's absence...well, it's just for you to figure out;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rina was sitting on a huge rock near the ocean. Her hands were resting on her lap as she looked toward the horizon. Her eyes were glum, and her hair was dancing with the salty air of the ocean. She was deep in thought and tears were forming down on her emerald eyes.

_What am I doing? Am I really going to abandon and deceive my kingdom for love? Am I just going to stay on land and be happy with the man I love than doing my duties as a mermaid princess?_

She sighed heavily and rested her head on her knees.

_If I marry Masahiro today, will my kingdom forgive me?_

_If I don't marry Masahiro, I will go back to my kingdom when the time comes and leave him forever. I won't be able to see his smile, feel his warmth, hear his voice, touch his hands—_

She stopped on her thoughts when she heard a splash from the water from her left. But when she turned, she didn't see anything.

_Maybe, it's just a big fish or a—_

She wasn't able to finish her thoughts because someone pushed her from the back. She fell into the waters and transformed into her mermaid form. When she recovered from her shock, she swam up the surface of the ocean.

"What happened?" she asked, breathing heavily. "Who pushed me?" she asked loudly to herself.

Suddenly, when she looked up atop the rock where she was sitting a while ago, her eyes widened with what she saw. There, on the huge rock, sat a merman with a long, shiny, green tail. His eyes were purple, his hair green, and his smile was devastating.

Rina was too stunned to speak nor move an inch.

"It's a long time since we've seen each other, Rina," the merman said. "I've missed you so much. It's been 8 long years."

Rina was still unable to react.

The merman leaned toward Rina, lifted her chin with his fingertips, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Have you guys seen her yet?" Noelle asked as she entered the hotel. She was very exhausted from running, looking for Rina. She took a sit beside Coco.

Luchia just shook her head. They were all tired searching for Rina. They looked everywhere but they couldn't find her. The wedding was about to start in a few hours, but the bride was still missing and the groom was still unaware of what's happening.

Kaito stood and started to head up the stairs. "I think it's time to tell Masahiro the truth."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Luchia asked after taking a sip of her fresh cold strawberry juice.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle this alone. Besides, it would be easier for Masahiro to contemplate what's happening if there's no girl around," Kaito said with a grin.

When Kaito was gone, Hanon burst to tears. "Oh, Luchia! I can't bear this anymore! What's happening to Rina? Where the hell is she? She's making this very difficult for all of us! I don't want things to end this way between Rina and Masahiro. It's just too painful."

Luchia hugged Hanon and started to cry too. "I know Hanon. We've seen how those two fell in love with each other. We've seen hhh—how…" Luchia couldn't finish her sentence because tears were flooding all over her face.

"Uh…Luchia?" Kaito asked as he went down the stairs.

Luchia wiped her tears away and faced Kaito. "Did you tell him already?"

Kaito shook his head. "He was not in the room. I looked all the rooms upstairs but I couldn't find him."

"Do you think Rina's with him?" Coco asked.

"I don't know. But the moment when Rina was missing, Masahiro was with me. Maybe he found out that she was missing and he decided to look for her by himself," Nagisa said.

"Oh, great! First, the bride was missing. And now, the groom is missing too!" Caren said in disgust.

Masahiro took a walk on the shore. He wanted to feel the salty breeze from the ocean. He wanted to relax because he was very nervous about getting married. He closed his eyes and reminisced on how he'd first seen Rina. The moment his eyes met hers, he instantly fell in love with her. Those beautiful eyes, those pink lips, those lovely green hair that—," Masahiro suddenly opened his eyes at the loud splash that he heard.

_What's that? It's coming from the other side of the cliff. I better check it out._

Masahiro went to check it out. Even though it's a little far, his eyes widened with what he saw. There, on a huge rock in the ocean, sat a fine-looking merman with dark green hair and he was leaning to kiss a beautiful mermaid who was in the ocean. He kissed her passionately and—

Masahiro looked closely on the mermaid. He can't see her face clearly because it's too far, but he knew who it was. Masahiro couldn't believe with what he was seeing. He also doesn't know what to do. He turned away from the ocean and started to walk back at the hotel.


End file.
